The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to visual configuration (VC) tools. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to the use of customizable VC templates.
System configuration is one of the most critical jobs of Information Technology (IT) system management, particularly for complex systems. A significant number of system problems and failures are the result of system configuration, which can include configuration problems as applied to middleware. As a result, much time and monetary resources are expended in diagnosing and fixing system misconfigurations.